Hana no Sabaku
by Shixake
Summary: Disclaimers are Square Enix. This is a Akuroku fic with one of my OC's in it. Ratings and comments are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Findings.

It was a scorching hot day in the  
>desert near Agrabah. And Axel and<br>Roxas were there on a mission.

It was just an usual assignment.  
>Allways collecting those damn<br>Hearts. Roxas was getting so  
>tired of it. Axel could see that. There<br>were just so many expectations, he  
>couldn't handle it. It was hard for<br>Axel to see his friend struggle.

'Axel,' he said,' what happens when  
>I stop collecting Hearts?' Axel<br>looked angry at him, then started  
>shouting:' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR<br>MIND? If you ever quit, the  
>Organization will obliterate you!'<p>

Roxas was shocked. ' I had no  
>idea...' he said, his voice sounding<br>like he was about to cry. Axel let out a  
>sigh, grabbed Roxas and pushed<br>his head to his chest.

Cradling Roxas in his arms, letting  
>him cry, he responded:' It's okay. It was<br>wrong of me to shout at you. I'm  
>just worried about you. I should have<br>told you earlier on.'

With a loud sniff, Roxas looked up,  
>startled, trying to figure out if the sound<br>he had heard, was real. Axel said,  
>ignorant of Roxas' anxiousness:' Let's<br>wrap up for today and get some tea.'  
>Roxas nodded, trying not to let Axel<br>see his distress.

Once they were in the café, drinking  
>fresh mint-tea, Roxas heard that sound<br>from the desert again. He was looking  
>around frantically, so now Axel started<br>noticing. ' Roxas, what's wrong? You  
>look like you saw water burning.'<p>

' I just heard something. I heard  
>it before, but I don't know where it's<br>coming from..'  
>And the second the last word came<br>from his mouth, he was looking  
>past Axel, and saw a little head<br>peeking over a table.

It had the shape and look of a  
>human. But her eyes were very special.<br>They weren't brown, blue or green.  
>No. They were bright yellow.<br>Roxas picked up a cookie, and was  
>trying to lure the creature towards him.<p>

' Roxas,' Axel said, confused,' What are  
>you doing?' Roxas used signlanguage<br>to make sure Axel would shut it and watch.  
>The creature slowly shoved closer.<br>And the moment she touched the cookie,  
>she lay down and started nibbling at it.<p>

' Axel, look!' Roxas wispered,' Isn't she  
>cute?' Axel smiled, while he was watching<br>Roxas stroking her head.

Although she seemed shy, she was  
>an magnificent creature. She had a small<br>frame. She had fair skin, blond hair and  
>those mesmerizing yellow eyes.<br>She was wearing a blue and white striped  
>top, white harempants, arabian shoes and<br>a deep blue, transparant flowing vest.

Axel could see in Roxas' eyes that he  
>was in love with the creature. And he<br>thought to himself:' How could anyone NOT  
>love this being?' And while Axel was lost<br>in his thoughts, Roxas tried to catch his  
>attention. ' Axel!' he shouted, giving his<br>best friend a push,' What do you think?  
>Isn't she beautiful?' Axel nodded, looking<br>at the creature, ' She's amazing. Like a  
>rare desert flower.'<p>

And when he looked up, he saw Roxas  
>looking at him with puppy-dog-eyes.<br>' Pleeaase!' He begged, putting up a  
>sad voice,' Can I please keep her?'<p>

Axel nodded. ' Yes, you can keep her. But  
>you have to ask Saïx for permission. And<br>you know Saïx, so please, don't count on it  
>and get too attached.' Roxas nodded his<br>head off. ' Yes, off coarse! Thank you  
>so much!'<p>

The sparkle in Roxas' eyes would make  
>every heart and soul melt, so Axel<br>wasn't worried.  
>And when Roxas gave the creature a<br>hug, he said:' I shall name you. What  
>do you think about Hisake?'<br>The creature purred and gave Roxas a  
>lick on his hand. And that was the<br>beginning of an amazing friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: End of the holiday.

They stayed in Agrabah for a few more days,  
>walking along the many markets the town held.<p>

Axel was amazed. Hisake never left Roxas' side,  
>staying close as though he might disappear into thin air.<p>

It wasn't hard to wallk casually through the crowded town.  
>Both Axel and Roxas had bought clothes and a turbin on the<br>market, so they wouldn't have to wear the warm leather coats  
>the Organization normally wears. Only Axel was too lazy to put the<br>turbin on everyday, so his red hair flamed in the bright sun.  
>Hisake came from the area, so for her it wasn't very hard to<br>fit in with the people around town.

'Axel, look!' Roxas shouted. The red-head turned his head in distress,  
>thinking he would see palace guards, or even Heartless closing in.<br>But all he saw was a lit up face. And that face belonged to this blond,  
>small boy, which was his best friend.<p>

He held something up. But the sun was so bright, it was hard for Axel  
>to see anything but glistening. He walked over to the stand where his<br>best friend and their new pet were, and then he saw what it was.  
>It was a long necklace, with a single bell hanging from it.<p>

'Isn't it beautiful? We could hear here coming from a mile away'  
>Roxas stated, admiring the jewelry. ' I would love to<br>buy it for her, but I'm afraid I'm nearly out of Munny.' Roxas looked sad and  
>started to put the necklace back where he got it from.<br>Axel didn't know if he would be ripped off, but tried nonetheless.  
>'How much for this necklace?' He said in a dark voice, trying to make clear<br>to the merchant he wasn't to be fooled. ' Ish cheap. Ish cheap, yesh?  
>Only 300 Munny. And how about this beautiful scarf? Both, 600 Munny.<br>Ish cheap yesh?'

Axel gave a glance to Roxas, started to smile and pulled out his Munny-pouch.  
>'If this was a rip-off, or anything is wrong with it,' he said, leaning towards<br>the merchant and wispering in his ear,' and my friend gets hurt, then I'll find  
>you and destroy everything you have.'<br>Roxas saw his best friend setting a scarf on fire, and was getting scared.  
>Axel saw the peddler shake like a twig, gave him the Munny and turned with a<br>smirk on his face. But the smirk vanished as soon as he saw Roxas' face.

Roxas looked at his best friend, amazed and with big eyes. He had never seen  
>his friend like this, and it was terrifying. 'Come on Axel!,' he said, tugging on<br>the red-heads arm ' Let's just leave! Before you burn this whole town down.  
>And I want to stay here for a couple more days, so Hisake can say goodbye to<br>her home.'  
>Axel nodded, put a hand on Roxas' head and said: ' You're right. I'll calm down.<br>I'm sorry if I scared you both.'

Roxas grabbed Axel's arm tighter and said to him:' It's okay. As long as you  
>try to keep your temper a bit down.' While he said that, Hisake kept nudging<br>Axel's hand, trying to get the attention she so desperatly craved. Axel gave Roxas a  
>kiss and Hisake a hug, and they continued their shopping.<p>

While they were walking, Axel stroked Hisake's head, held Roxas close to him and  
>let his thoughts wander off. Ever since Roxas and Axel met Hisake, he wondered<br>what kind of creature she could be.

It wasn't a Heartless. If she was, she would have the distinctive symbol all  
>Heartless have. Well, she looked like a human, but she never spoke, and her actions<br>were like that of an animal. She purred, and she allways nudged them when she wants attention. Could she be a Nobody? If she was, she was the only one of her kind.  
>The whole Organization never saw a Nobody in Agrabah, or in the wretched desert around<br>it. Just those stupid Heartless.  
>The rest of the day, he kept thinking about that, and he even went to bed with them.<br>In his dreams, the questions kept popping up.

The next couple of days were pretty much the same. They had finished their mission  
>a week ago, but decided to make a vacation out of it<br>'Axeeeeel!' Roxas said in a whiny voice ,' When are we going home? I miss my ice  
>cream! It's so hot in here, and they don't even sell Sea-salt ice cream!'<p>

Axel started to look up, and the second he saw Roxas' face, he roared with laughter.  
>'That expression! It's priceless!' People on the square they were walking were looking<br>to see where the ruckus was coming from. Now Roxas was really offended.  
>'Hé! That's not funny!' That sentence made Axel even laugh harder. 'But you look so cute<br>when you're angry!' Axel squeeled this, his voice slightly higher than usual.  
>Then he got hold on Roxas' cheek, and squeezed it hard.<p>

'OW!' Roxas yelled,' I told you to stop doing that! It hurts!' Roxas rubbed his cheek, red from the pincing, with a frown on his face. Axel gave a smirk, and then started laughing, with the sound like little bells ringing. 'Aww,' he said,'do you want me to give a kiss on it?' And as he leaned forward to give a big kiss, Roxas turned away and  
>said:' No! You are mean to me, so now you get a time-out.'<p>

Axel began to look sad and started poking his best friend. 'Ah come on! I was joking!'  
>With a big smile, he kept on poking Roxas. He knew his best friend was ticklish, so<br>he began tickling him. 'NO AXEL! Stop it! You know I can't stand this!' Roxas said, trying to hide his smile, ' If you don't cut it out, I'm going to throw up, and I'm  
>gonna do it all over you! This.. time.. I'm.. not.. kidding!' The last sentence was said<br>with a lot of breaks, because he couldn't stop laughing. He roared and squeeled with  
>laughter, nearly wetting himself. They continued to have fun for a while, and when they<br>finished, Roxas said:' How can I stay mad at you?' After having a breather. Axel smiled  
>in affection. 'I don't want to see you mad. I'm sorry if I was annoying.' Axel responded.<br>' How about going home tomorrow after the 3 of us had ice cream? It's on me, and I  
>want to see Hisake's face when she takes the first bite.'<p>

Roxas lauged, saying:' That would be so great! I think her look will be so funny!  
>Thank you so much for this vacation. I had so much fun! I will never forget this!'<p>

First they looked at Hisake, then at each other. They turned their head to watch the  
>moon and let out a simultaneous sigh. Then they went to bed, for the next day they<br>would return home. And all three of them had wonderfull dreams of the last 2 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return to the Castle.

The town was busy as always, and Roxas was floating around in their room, trying to finish packing before Axel returned. He went out this morning and wouldn't tell Roxas where he was going or what he was going to do. So Roxas was nervous and curious at the same time. Axel had taken Hisake with him, so she wouldn't be in the way. As the twilight slowly crept over the town, Roxas got worried. "Where could those two be?" he asked himself.

The moment Roxas closed the last suitcase, Axel came walking in. Hisake ran to Roxas for a hug and a pat on her head. Axel was watching them with joy and a soft smile on his face when to two started playing, and said, after 5 minutes: "Roxas, I have a present for you. And for Hisake too." Roxas looked at his best friend, deadly curious to what he had brought for them. Axel acted very mysterious, and Roxas took his present with greed, but then began to look puzzled. "What about Hisake's present?" He asked. Axel took Hisake's present and handed it over to her. "Oh, she can open it herself, can't you?" He said, while he patted her on her head.

Roxas shrugged, and started to rip open the wrappings. When the wrappings were violently removed, he saw a little black box. Roxas looked at his best friend to see if he could get a hint from his expression. But there was nothing but a smirk. Then Axel nodded, and said: "Go on, open it."

Roxas slowly began opening the box, and even before it was completly open, he saw the glimmer of shiny silver. He flipped the box open, and saw a necklace. It looked like an X, and it glistened in the fading light. And as his jaw dropped, he said: "WOW Axel! This is gorgeous! It must have cost a fortune!"

Axel just gave him a smirk. After a couple of minutes watching Roxas adore it, he responded: "Munny isn't a issue. But do you like it? If you don't, I can return it." He got a bit of a sad look on his face. Roxas looked wide-eyed at his best friend. "Are you mad!" He nearly screamed, " I LOVE IT!"

Roxas put the necklace on and walked up to the mirror, where he was watching it hang from his slender neck. Axel gave a soft smile, as he saw that Roxas couldn't keep his eyes of it. He then began examining his best friend. his little brother, his lover.

Axel glanced over his golder hair, his slender frame, his well-formed bum, his long legs and finally his sweet, little feet. He then looked in the mirror to look at Roxas' face. The red-head loved that face. But what he loved the most about that human being, were Roxas' eyes. His big, blue eyes. That, with one look, could tell more than a thousand words. Those eyes that had pain, love, sadness and joy in them. Those eyes that wanted to see the whole world. And Axel wished that those eyes could see him.

Roxas looked up, Hisake by his side as usual, and saw his best friend looking at him with an absent-minded smile. "Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked, a worried look on his face and a hint of distress in the tone of his voice. That beautifull voice... Axel shook away the thoughts and gave Roxas a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine! All ready to go?" He responded, grabbing the suitcases.

Roxas nodded, adjusted Hisake's newly received scarf, took over a suitcase and grabbed Axel's hand. "Yes. I'm ready. Let's go" As Roxas finished his sentence, Axel summoned a Corridor of Darkness. And with smiles on their faces, the three friends stepped through it.

The world they entered was a familiar one for Axel and Roxas. It was their current home. But one day, one day really soon, they would leave, never to return. For Hisake, this new world was scary. It was dark, instead of sunny, and cool. It wasn't really cold, but since Hisake was used to an 45 degree Celsius environment, she immediately got shivers.

Roxas wrapped his coat around Hisake's shoulders, who held his leg with both hands. Then they began to cross the dark alleys. Until they arrived at a huge, white catle. And as they walked in, Axel yelled: "Superiour! We're home!" And when a man arrived with silver hair and a strict look on his face, Hisake shrunk. The man looked at her, then at Axel, and gestured him to come along. Roxas told Axel that they were going to Twilight Town to get some ice cream, so they could eat it when Axel was ready with his chat.

Roxas and Hisake got their ice cream. And as they returned home, Axel came back. Hisake and Roxas looked hopefull at Axel. He looked serious, but then a big grin appeared on his face when he said: "Superiour approves! She can stay!"  
>Hisake and Roxas bounced with joy, before glomping Axel. As they tumbled over, laughing, Axel said: " So, let's have fun while she's here, okay?" After that, they enjoyed their ice cream and laughed at the suprise on Hisake's face when she first tasted the sweet and salty-ness of the ice cream.<p>

And when they got up, tired, they went to bed. For tomorrow, work was waiting for them.


End file.
